Mi Verdadera Personalidad
by blossXbrick
Summary: Todos creen saberlo todo, pero ¿Qué tal si les digo...que yo veo el mundo desde otro punto de vista, me creerían? Solo quiero que vean el mundo como yo lo veo y como me veo a mi misma, solo por tener un aoutoestima alta no significa que lo saben todo, hay que saber ver al mundo de las dos formas...les digo todo esto antes de mi muerte, quiero que sepan todo de mí y lo que sufro.


**Ok! Ya se lo que dije, pero cierta personita me dio tremendo regaño, así que me quedo, bien para algunos, mal para otros, estaba tan aburrida pensando en hacer el capítulo 8 de la Profecía, porque en mi PC el aviso de cancelación es el capítulo 9, hace días tuve esta idea y creo que blossXbrick1130 pensará que me copie de ella pero no es así, esta historia esta echa en base en la vida real.**

**Perdón por La Cacografía.**

**Los personajes de las PPG no me pertenecen, los uso sin fines de lucro.**

_**Mi Verdadera Personalidad**_

Todos en este mundo escondemos nuestro verdadero yo, nuestras feas facetas, algunos somos violentos sin darnos cuenta, otros pueden ser felices…pero con el tiempo las personas cambian y hay veces en que las malas personas hacen que cambies tu verdadero yo y hacen que te pudras por dentro, podrás tener un hermoso corazón pero con el daño hecho, harás daño a quienes más amas y quieres y tienes cerca, alguna vez ¿No te has sentido con ganas de ir a un lugar donde puedas estar solo, ser libre, poder imaginar lo que quieras y eso se haga realidad? Si no lo has hecho, estas mintiendo, es cierto, todos en esta vida tenemos problemas, algunos pequeños fáciles de superar, otros grandes, difíciles de superar…antes podíamos superar cualquier obstáculo, pero al cambiar…todo puede girar en otro sentido y cambiar drásticamente, ¿Por qué les cuento esto? Porque quiero que sepan mi verdadera historia, lo que enserio paso cada día, eh llegado al punto que ni siquiera me conozco a mí misma.

Yo en el pasado solía ser una chica muy energética, feliz, siempre decías que era hermosa, mi autoestima estaba alta, pero cuando salía con mis hermanas y al oír los halagos que le hacían a mi hermana Burbuja, me sentía un poco mal, al principio no le tomaba mucha importancia, pero a poco se fue sembrando la duda en mí, crecí y ya tuve razón de ver las cosas mejor, poder pensar razonablemente y mi autoestima cambio, ya no era feliz, siempre ando triste, pensando mal de mí, insultándome, diciéndome que nadie me quiere, como mis hermanas tienen su autoestima alta y casi nada les afecta, ellas me aconsejan siempre…pero si lo vieran desde mi punto de vista, hay cambiaría todo.

Las personas actúan por sí solas, otras personas los ven, cuando las personas como yo, que nos dedicamos a ver, les decimos a esas personas lo que hicieron, lo niegan todo, pues actúan y no ven lo que hacen y uno queda siempre como el mentiroso, ahora dejémonos de palabras y vengan a conocer el último día de mi vida.

El despertador suena, medio abro los ojos y lo apagó, miro el techo y pienso en levantarme…después de pensar me levanto y acomodo mi largo, lacio y rojizo cabello, me tallo los ojos, entro al baño y me miro.

-Horrible como siempre.-Después de un buen halago en la mañana, me quito la ropa, entro a la ducha y me baño, salgo y me enredo la toalla esponjosa rosada en mi cuerpo, voy y me visto con una camisa negra holgada, no es mía, es de Brick y no, no es como piensan, fue un día que hacía lluvia, me la presto es todo…él y yo nunca hablamos y si lo hacemos, es para hablar de sus novias, si, siento una fuerte ¿atracción? ¿querer? ¡amor! Si eso, pero no le diré nada, me lo mantrendre callado, después de todo Brick es un chico superficial imposible de alcanzar y yo al contrario, una chica fea y tonta.

-¿Bombón, estas lista?-Mi hermana Burbuja entra por la puerta y me mira y hace una mueca de fastidio con los labios.-¿Vas a ir así? Hermanita tienes que aprender a vestirte bien o si no la gente pensará mal de ti.-Y allí viene el maldito dilema, si, me importa lo que digan de mi, pero no estoy tan mal, camisa negra, shorts azules, medias tipo tobilleras blancas y mis crocs rosadas, me peino el cabello y lo amarro en una cola baja, me miro en el espejo y miro mi peina, me deshago la cola y me la pongo del lado derecho, así una parte cae adelante y otra atrás, por mi cuerpo no me quejo, un poco delgada, tez un poco bronceada, pechos un poco grandes, trasero grande, piernas largas, más o menos caderas, cintura estrecha, no, no me creo, lo escondo por decirlo así.

-Bombón saldremos con los RRB ¿Vendrás?-Mi hermana Bellota se apareció y me sonrió con el pulgar arriba.-Así se viste.-A veces prefiero a mi hermana azabache que a Burbuja, pues Bellota no se cree un diva, en cambio Burbuja a veces si y eso molesta.

Salimos todas listas de mi cuarto, bajamos la escalera y en la sala, sentados viendo tele están los Rowdy, como es de esperarse me pongo un poco nerviosa al ver a Brick y mis mejillas se sonrojan un poco, desvío la mirada y mi mano derecha viaja hasta mi pecho, haciéndose puño.

-Chicas creo que no iré, lo siento.-Me doy la vuelta y camino rumbo hacía mi cuarto.

-¿Por qué no vas?-Dijo Butch, Butch siempre ah sido mi mejor amigo, él paso por lo que yo pase, pero gracias a las peleas con Bellota se mejoro.

-Creo que me siento mal…_es que es el adiós_.-Lo último, es de esperarse lo dije en susurro.

_Varias horas después…_

Después de razonarlo bien, estoy segura que Dios me puso en este mundo por un motivo y ese es: ser un estorbo, si mi autoestima es bien baja, siempre pienso que nadie me quiere, celo a mis amigos todo el tiempo.

-…-suspiro, un suspiro largo, me adentro en el baño y me miro en el espejo, saco una gillete que hay en el baño y levanto el brazo izquierdo.-Si soy un estorbo, es mejor no vivir.-Si así como lo oyen, procedo a cortarme dolorosamente y lentamente las venas, es un dolor indescriptible, duele mucho, lágrimas salen de mis ojos y recorren toda mi cara, tomo el otro brazo y también me corto la venas, salgo del baño dejando un camino carmesí de gotas de sangre, me acuesto en mi cama y las horas pasan lentamente…ya después de una hora, mi cuerpo se siente débil, debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que saque.

-¿Bombón?-Esa voz es familiar, la eh escuchado pero ahora siento todo negro que no puedo reconocerla.-¡BOMBÓN!-aquella persona me toma las muñecas y las aprieta tratando de detener el sangrado, pero llego muy tarde.

-¿Brick?-Hasta ahora caigo en cuenta que esa voz es de Brick.

-¿Estás loca?-Sonrió para mí misma y abro los ojos, lo miro perfectamente y sigo sonriendo.

-Brick…-con las últimas fuerzas que tengo trato de hablar, algo imposible para mí.

-¿Qué?-Me contesto un poco seco, mi corazón empezó a palpitar fuerte y mis mejillas se sonrojaron, trague saliva y hable.

-Te amo.-Cerré los ojos y cuando los cerré la última lágrima cayó de mis ojos, ya no escuche nada, no sentí nada, todo fue oscuridad, sentía como mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo y me iba en una largo…muy largo viaje.

Esto era lo que quería morirme, es un gesto egoísta lose, ¿Qué paso después? No lose, en viaje largo entre el cielo y el mundo de los vivos, viajo yo sin rumbo alguno.

**Vista después de la tragedia.**

-¿Qué?-Brick se sonrojo a más no poder y miro como el cuerpo de Bombón también se ponía frío.-Bombón ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡Ni siquiera me dejaste responder a tu declaración!-Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Brick y abrazo muy fuerte el cuerpo de Bombón, lloraba desconsolado y gritando, tan altos eran sus gritos que las personas que pasaban por allí tenían pena.

-¡BOMBÓN!-grito con todas sus fuerzas, creyendo así mismo que al hacer esto, ella regresaría, pero nada cambio, la volvió a ver y le sobo la mejilla, le regalo un beso, le acomodo el cabello, su ropa, la arropo y deposito un beso en su frente, se fue allí sin dejar rastro alguno.

_No todo es lo que parece…, es cierto, lo es, personas que dicen que por tener el autoestima alta ya lo saben todo, hay que saber ver al mundo de los lados, no todo es color de rosa, muchos lo saben y lo viven, las personas con autoestima baja se sienten solas, quieren estar solas, pero no les gusta la soledad, se sienten las víctimas, se quieren matar, los grandes problemas los ven enormes, siempre se insultan a si mismos, nada lo ven positivos, negativos en todo, pero algunas veces es por razones diferentes, por eso no hay que juzgar si la persona es negativa, hay que ser comprensivo, pues entender a estas personas es una increíble, pueden decirte que te odian pero al rato están arrepintiéndose y quieren disculparse, pero el orgullo esta allí._

_Bombón no solo murió de depresión, si no que…_

¿Qué se siente saber, que tú haces algo con tus mejores esfuerzos y después venga otro y que solo le salga así por así y le quede mejor? ¿Qué se siente? ¡En mi opinión, nada bien!

Dar lo mejor de ti en algo, trabajar en ello duro y después que la otra persona que solo lo hizo por hacer y le quedo mucho mejor, duele y baja el ánimo.

-Di lo mejor de mí, pero no se pudo…¿Y tu como le haces para que te salgan así?

-No sé, solo tengo la idea y la hago, no necesito tanto esfuerzo, solo las ideas vienen a mí y las hago.

Sentir que…todo lo tratas de hacer bien, pero siempre hay alguien o muchos más que son mejores que ti en cada cosa, intentas algo y ya llegan ellos y lo hacen mejor, cada cosa que intentas a ellos les sale mejor.

Duele y destruye el corazón…

**Fin**

**¿Qué tal me quedo? ¡Corto! Y muy deprimente, no creo que nadie llore, pero esta es la triste realidad, solo quería que vieran el mundo desde otro punto de vista, desde el punto de vista de las personas con baja autoestima que sufren y les es difícil subir su autoestima, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Reviews?**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
